Weird
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Kuroko sedang sakit sehingga ia tak hadir di sekolah. Akashipun cemas dan menjadi linglung. Hal-hal aneh mulai dilakukannya. "Aku selalu benar." 'Kau jelas-jelas salah tahu' Dasar aneh. AkaKuro. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Weird © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Genre: Humor**

**Pairing: Akashi S. x Kuroko T. **

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: Fluff, Typo(s), OOC, lebih dominan scenes Akashi daripada Kuroko, Oneshot**

**A/N: Fanfic ini dibuat untuk Diara Fathma Zackivania a.k.a Orzz yang sedang sakit. TAT Get well soon, girl!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Kuroko sedang sakit sehingga ia tak hadir di sekolah. Akashi yang cemas menjadi linglung. Hal aneh mulai dilakukan Akashi karena kecemasannya, "Aku selalu benar." 'Kau jelas-jelas salah tahu!'**

**.**

**.**

Berawal dari sebuah telepon yang menyatakan bahwa pacar Akashi Seijuurou, sang _baby blue_ Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak bisa hadir karena sakit. Akashi mulai linglung dan cemas akan keadaan sang pemuda biru muda yang semalam masih kelihatan sehat saat Akashi mengantarkannya pulang.

Sialnya Akashi sudah memasuki kelas dan guru pelajaran pertama sudah masuk sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Menunggu sampai 4 periode pelajaran dengan waktu sekitar 45 menit per periode di hari Jumat selesai karena guru-guru akan mengadakan rapat mengenai hasil ujian. Hal itu adalah pilihan yang harus dijalani Akashi karena seorang anak teladan sepertinya tidak mungkin membolos, kecuali dirinya adalah Aomine Daiki.

**Pelajaran pertama, Kesenian**

Akashi mendecih, tidak mempedulikan ocehan sang guru yang tengah mengajarkan tentang lukisan dan perpaduan warna.

Akashi tampak mengetikkan beberapa pesan untuk Kuroko yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan tentang ketidakhadirannya hari ini.

"Hei, yang di sana, Akashi! Sebutkan warna yang dihasilkan dari perpaduan biru dan merah!" sang guru kelihatan emosi karena Akashi tak mendengarkannya sejak tadi.

"Biru muda." Dengan kalem Akashi menjawab pertanyaan itu.

'S-salah!' semua orang berpikir seperti itu namun mereka tak berani tertawa atau mencemooh sang kapten basket itu.

"Apa?!" Sang guru menggebrak meja dengan kesal.

"Biru muda, _sensei_." Ulang Akashi dengan wajah datar.

"Salah!" sang guru akhirnya mengamuk.

"Tidak, _sensei. _Itu benar." Akashi berkata masih dengan gaya santai.

"Coba jelaskan mengapa itu benar?" Sang guru mulai kesal dengan kedutan kemarahan menghiasi jidatnya.

"Karena aku selalu menang, makanya aku selalu benar." Akashi duduk kembali tanpa melihat reaksi sang guru yang sudah mati kata.

**Pelajaran kedua, PKK**

Akashi sekelompok dengan beberapa gadis sekelasnya, hanya ia satu-satunya lelaki di kelompok itu. Biasanya kalau Kuroko datang, ia pasti akan sekelompok dengan pemuda itu.

Sang guru PKK menuliskan hal yang harus dibuat hari ini di sebuah papan tulis, kari. Makanan yang cukup mudah.

"A-akashi-_san_?" seorang gadis takut-takut memanggil Akashi.

"Hm?" Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bisa ambilkan bumbu kari di rak itu?" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk rak yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ini," Akashi memberikan sebuah botol pada gadis yang menatap heran pada Akashi.

"Ada apa?" Akashi menyadari tatapan aneh dari semua orang di situ.

"I-itu bukan bumbu kari tapi bubuk vanilla," jelas seorang pemuda yang berada di kelompok lain yang tepat bersebelahan dengannya.

Akashi menatap botol itu, ternyata dia salah ambil. Tak ambil pusing, Akashi kembali menelusuri rak kecil berisi bumbu masakan itu lalu mengambil sesuatu.

"Ini,"

"I-itu susu kental manis." Dan semua orang meneguk ludah karena ketakutan saat menyadari aura tak enak dari Akashi.

"Ka-kami yang akan mengambilnya sendiri. Akashi-_san_. _Gomennasai_!"

**.**

**.**

**Weird © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**.**

**.**

**Pelajaran ketiga, Olahraga**

PElajaran olahraga menggabungkan dua kelas yang setingkat yaitu kelas 3-1 yang dihuni Akashi dan kelas 3-2 yang dihuni oleh Kise.

"Hari ini kita mempelajari basket. Hm, ada Akashi dan Kise dari klub basket. Mungkin kita bisa meminta sedikit penjelasan dari kapten tim, Akashi."

"_Ganbatte,_ Akashichii!" ucap Kise yang bangga karena tim basketnya disebut-sebut.

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan, _sensei_?"

"Dasar-dasar bermain basket saja." Ucap sang guru sambil menunggu penjelasan Akashi.

"Dasar basket adalah, _misdirection _dan_ misdirection over flow_, dimana kalian harus memiliki hawa keberadaan yang lemah dan perawakan mungil. Kalian juga harus punya _ace_ yang mampu memaksimalkan kemampuan _misdirection_. Itu saja, _sensei._" Jelas Akashi yang membuat Kise sweatdrop.

'Jawabanmu itu jelas-jelas salah, Akashichii!' Kise menutupi wajahnya karena hal ini sangat memalukan, meski teknik itu memang ada tapi itu kan bukan dasar basket!

**Pelajaran keempat, Matematika**

"Akashi, tolong maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal nomor 2."

"_Hai._"

Akashi maju ke depan dan menggoreskan kapur putih di papan itu. Setelah selesai Akashi beranjak kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi teman-temannya yang kebingungan.

Dua ditambah lima dan hasilnya adalah dua?

Horror! Ini horror sekali! Seorang Akashi yang jenius salah menjumlah?!

"Akashi, kau salah menjumlah. Itu hasilnya adalah tujuh bukan?"

"Tidak, _sensei_. Aku sudah memakai _rolly pencil_ milik Shintarou, jadi itu tidak akan salah."

Dan semua orangpun _jawdrop_.

**.**

**.**

**Weird © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**.**

**.**

Bel berdering keras. Akashi seakan menemui oase di padang pasir. Ia bergegas menuju halte bus dan menaiki bus yang menuju rumah sakit umum di wilayahnya. Sekitar 10 menit bus itu berjalan, Akashi turun dan memasuki pelataran rumah sakit yang diberitahukan Kuroko.

Kamar nomor 20, lalu Akashi mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja." Suara Kuroko terdengar dari dalam.

"Sudah baikan?" Akashi memasuki ruangan itu dan menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk menyandar pada tempat tidur itu.

Kuroko mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Besok aku sudah boleh pulang. Boleh aku meminjam catatan hari ini, Akashi-_kun?_"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya." Akashi mengambil sejumlah buku dan memberikannya pada Kuroko.

"_Arigatou_." Kuroko membolak-balik halaman buku Akashi yang menunjukkan catatan hari ini. Sejenak mata birunya menelusuri catatan yang rapi itu lalu ia tertawa.

"Kenapa?"

"Akashi-_kun, _perpaduan warna biru dan merah itu bukan biru tapi ungu. Bukankah kau menghapalnya dengan baik sejak dulu?" Kuroko memandang manic heterokrom yang memandangnya lekat.

"_Souka._"

Kuroko membuka lembar demi lembaran buku lalu menemukan resep panduan pelajaran PKK hari ini, "Aku tidak ingat kita memasukkan vanilla atau susu ke dalam kari, Akashi-_kun_. Dan aku tidak pernah dengar kalau pelatih dan Momoi-_san _pernah mengatakan kalau dasar permainan basket adalah _misdirection_, kau tahu? Kuroko tertawa geli sambil menunjukkan e-mail dari Kise untuknya.

Akashi mendengus tidak suka. Ia menarik lengan Kuroko yang terjulur menampilkan e-mail, menipiskan jarak lalu meraup bibir tipis pemuda yang sedang sakit itu. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Akashi memalingkan wajahnya, "Itu karena kau tidak ada. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang aku ingat hanya semua hal tentang dirimu. Jadi apa salahnya?" jelas Akashi dengan panjang lebar.

Wajah Kuroko sedikit memanas. Ia memeluk Akashi lalu berbisik pelan, "Aku juga begitu kalau kau tidak ada, Akashi-_kun_."

**OWARI**

**MIND**

**TO**

**RNR  
>?<strong>

**p.s.: Cepat sembuh Diara! TAT**

**Salam sayang,**

**Ether-chan**

**21/12/14**


End file.
